Sweetest Goodbye
by Chick Flicks- Rock 'N' Roll
Summary: A story about Ron and Hermione. Is it really the sweetest goodbye? Done one chapter per stanza, songfic of Sweetest Goodbye by Maroon 5. May be bumped to M rating. I know, it seems like it shouldn't be even rated Teen currently, but chapter 2 will be M
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Of course, J.K. Rowling owns all, and rules the world. I own nothing,

'Sweetest Goodbye' Belongs to Maroon 5.

Hermione passed out exhausted on her bed. Another long day of fighting with Ron, and she was still fretting over where he had gone to afterwards. He always did this, just ran away once he was through with their shouting games.

Ron sat on a thick branch of his favorite tree in the Forbidden Forrest. Normally he would be frightened of Arragog's children, but this tree towered over the rest and could only be reached by broom. He pondered the fight, the reason they were always so angry with one another. Finally he had to be a man and make the choice he'd been thinking about for years.

Stressed and sprawled out across the bed, Hermione thought to herself "**Where you are, seems to be, as far as an eternity**". She felt so distant from him, they weren't the same. Once upon a time they told each other everything. Now it was all screaming and shouting. As she continued to think, she tossed and turned on her neatly made bed. She could barely hear anything besides her disheartening sniffles, but the sound of rushing wind and a light thunk grabbed her attention.

When she turned around, she was greeted by **outstretched arms**. There was her Ron, and the only thing she could do was throw herself into his chest and hug him as much as possible. She took in his scent of cinnamon and the outdoors. Hermione could tell that he had been in the forest, as he had a sappy scent to him.

As they drew apart, Ron looked into Hermione's chocolaty brown eyes, as she stared into his stunning sapphire eyes and all they could see was happiness and **open hearts**. Both felt the slight tension and jumped to find a topic.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault" they both said, at slightly different times, then blushing at how childish they were acting. They'd fought before, and they'd made up, but the two Gryffindors weren't much of hugging friends. You could sense the tension, and they had to break it.

"Ron, I…" Hermione tried to get out an apology.

"No, Hermione, let me talk first." He said firmly, grabbing her hand . " 'Mione, we both know that things are different between us. We can't spend more than twenty minutes together without fighting. If this keeps going on, well, **if it never ends then when do we start**?" he was almost inaudible as he finished his confession.

"Ron, are you saying that, well, that you think there is something between us?" she stuttered, not knowing how to take all of this in.

"Well, I don't want to mess anything up between us, so we can forget all of this if you want, but yes, 'Mione, I've liked you for a long time. Please don't just walk out and never speak to me again though." Ron was shuddering with fear. He had just told his best friend his long kept secret, his feelings for her.

Squeezing his hand for comfort she continued "Ron, **I'll never leave you behind**. I've liked you since, well forever. I wont yell at you anymore, or lecture you for not doing your homework, **or treat you unkind**. "

"**I know you understand** me Hermione" Ron said as a small smile curved up his lips and showed that he finally got his way.

"Oh Ron…" I say out loud, a bit on accident. I look him up and down and realize the man he has become **and with a tear in my eye**, I stop my searching when I get to his nose. Covered in freckles, usually scrunched in dissapointment when we fight. His brilliant blue eyes pierce mine and I want him to **give me the sweetest goodbye**.

"Ron, I want you to promise me we won't fight anymore. Say goodbye to all the shrieks and slammed doors, please?" she said humbly.

" 'Mione, I want nothing more than to make you happy. I love you, and all that you are." He replied confidently. Hermione thought to herself "That is the best answer **I ever did receive**."


	2. Stanza Two

Author's Note: I would like to apologize for the switch in 1st person to 3rd person constantly. This is my first song fic and I am not used to writing from Hermione's point of view.

_Outside POV_

Hermione slowly eased back into his arms, but kept her head up. She stared into his eyes, or at least she tried. Ron wasn't resisting, but he just hadn't noticed that they were trying to have an intimate moment. Hermione nudged him, but he wasn't having it. As she slipped her hands around his neck, she used her position to pull his head towards hers. Ron looked upon her face, and took a moment to absorb every bit of it, even though he had it memorized.

_Ron's POV_

"Her hair. It's always been her trademark, her most obvious feature, but does anyone really notice it. It's changed, the curls are wider and the texture itself is so much smoother. Maybe I am the only one who sees, that in the summer at the Burrow, it gets bigger and wilder. The hair has a life of its own and becomes untamable.

The way it frames her face" and then he noticed the next part of her face "Oh her little bitty thin face and her small nose. It curves out, oh and her lips." And that was where he lost it. "They're so pink, and a little bit round, and they…they're, o god why is she licking her lips?!?!?"

_Outside POV_

Hermione had felt so nervous. Ron was just looking over her as if she was some piece of steak that needed to be checked for flaws. Oh, who was she kidding, Ron didn't inspect food, he just wolfed it down. But nonetheless she felt herself tensing up, her eyes blinking, and then she felt her lips get dry.

Then when she thought she felt nervous, she became twice as much. Ron's eyes had grown big and she could feel his beating pulse in her slender palms that still grasped his neck. Neither knowing how to respond, she began to fiddle with the hair at the nape of his neck, and subconsciously licked her lips again.

Ron was going crazy not knowing what to do with himself. He knew that he was the man and this, that he should take charge, but he had lost himself several minutes ago. He had to keep it together, and used what strength he had left. Locking his hands around her waist, Ron pulled Hermione into him.

_Ron's POV_

"I will not let her dominate me. But god, feel how warm she is. The way her delicate curves fit right into my body." And as I closed my eyes and held her tighter, I noticed just how petite she is. "Her head doesn't even come up to my shoulder, and her hands barely cover half of my neck. Oh she must think I'm bloody bonkers, holding onto her like this." And I let go, just to look her in the eyes again.

Her eyes were like honey swirls in a sea of caramel, but they looked so small and innocent from where I am. I slide my hands from her thin waist, up her sides and then take her face in my hands. I bent down and tried to pull her up a bit, but even on her tippy toes, it was a long reach from my lips to hers.

It shocked me, literally. I felt like I had been electrocuted by the burning passion that met in that kiss. The way her lips just simply melted into mine, and became one. The way that her moist lips seemed to make me fly to cloud nine.

But I just couldn't stand the ache that my neck was gaining from leaning over so deeply. How to distract her? I slowly slid my my tongue over her lips getting just the effect I wanted. She jolted at first and then willingly accepted. As soon as she was in the moment, I replaced my hands on her waist, picking her up as much as I could. Even though she was wearing a skirt, she quickly wrapped her legs around my own waist.

"Gods, the way that her body moves, it's so bloody hott. And she tastes so wonderful, like Pumpkin Pasties and vanilla. It's like heaven in her mouth, bloody heaven." But with all my thoughts, well not in the right place, our stability as one was not going so well. I thank god that we were in the bedroom, as I knew what I had to do to keep from falling. "I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way!"

**Pushing forward**, I let my knees go and right before we fall down onto the bed, I pivoted on my heel so I fall to the bottom, not wanting to crush her fragile frame. As we hit the bed with a light thunk, we had to disconnect. As soon as she pulled her head away from mine and opens her eyes I get to gaze into them once again.

Now I don't know what to feel. Her eyes no longer have that swirling feel to them, but seem to look lighter than earlier, a bit more amber in them. She still looks like Hermione, but the innocence is prevailing and what I see is fear. That is one thing I didn't want to see. She is frightened. Of me, or of what we are doing? What are we doing?

"Hermione?" I can't help but ask how she's doing, but not much is coming out.

"Ron, I, I really do like you, I just…" I just knew that was going to be what she said, not that it bothers me.

"Go to fast?" I replied, not sure if I wanted to hear it from her.

"No, Ron, that's not what I was going to say. I just wanted to tell you, that I love you. I just wanted you to know that, well before I forgot to tell you, later on." At this point she was shying away from me, not even looking me in the eye. I picked her face up, from her chin, and tried to give her the most sincere look I could.

"Hermione, I love you with all of my heart" and with that a small smile peaked from her lips. Before I had the chance to hug her, or even think about it, she was kissing me again, but with more fervor. Within seconds of my confession, she had taken her delicate hands and used them to pry my shirt open. But being Hermione, even with all the power she used, not a button popped off and the shirt stayed in tact. I don't know what to do, she hasn't given me an ounce of warning and all of a sudden she's doing, unimaginable things to me.

I don't know how she's doing it, but her tongue is doing wonders, which in itself is keeping me fairly distracted. All I can think to do is kiss back and hold onto her, so that she can't completely leave me, though I doubt she would. She's running her thin fingers down my chest, feeling around, exploring the subject she had never mastered. I had never noticed that she had such long, sharp nails. They didn't hurt, but the way she clawed at my skin was more than just fun.

_Hermione's POV_

I have never seen anything like it. The way his body tenses immediately, right at the touch of my fingertips. His tiny freckles are splattered all over his body. And damn, has quidditch done him good. He's amazing, and so tall. As my fingers continue down his torso, around his belly button, I have to stop kissing him for air and to better my exploring.

"Aww Ron does not seem happy with this lack of contact, don't do the face, not the pouty face! But I can't worry about that now, I have better things to worry about."

I trace my fingers down past his navel to the top of his pants, fiddle with the button for several seconds, and pulled them down to his knees, with a bit of struggle due to a certain tension.

And there's something I wasn't anticipating. As soon as he was free of his pants, a whole new part of me came out too. I never knew that something like this could be so exciting, exhilarating. Ron was the one being teased, but my heart still beating a million times a second.

To explore, that is my idea. I take my index finger, from the thick hem of his maroon boxers down the middle, grazing him, and only guessing what his reaction might be. Far more than I would have expected, Ron quickly breathes in, a sharp breath and a twitch throughout his entire body. I try again, with two fingers and more force, but I draw it out, wanting to see how he'll take it.

His **arching back**, hitch in breathing, its all so hott!

"Bloody hell Hermione!" he seemed to get out. I must not be doing my job right if he can still speak. Going back to the hem of his boxers, I slowly pulled them down, letting my nails lightly push upon his thin hip bones.

Before I could even take my hands back to his member, he took in another quick breath, from all of the sudden air upon his hot body. Ron suddenly unclenched one of his fists from the sheets, then took mine in his own. Ron was guiding me, which was fair enough since I was so inexperienced.

He was so warm and I had no idea that pleasuring him would be so pleasurable for me. Slowly grasping his entire member, he took my hand up and down, and I hadn't anticipated the length of him. He was so hard yet so soft at the same time. I couldn't imagine anything as severe as sex with him, well I could easily imagine that but never had I thought he would be so big. That can't be humanly possible can it?

_Ron's POV_

What is this woman doing? It feels so good but she's just staring at it like a new book at Christmas! O gods Hermione don't leave me bloody hanging. I take her hand back in my own and go faster then harder, trying to catch myself up. Oh the way her tiny hand feels! She has such cold soft hands, she's not even wrapped around completely. Oh god! I feel the moan I've been holding back escape from the back of my throat. Damnit, I don't want her thinking I am some sort of animal, wait what is that? I look down only to see her with eyes closed and moaning herself, more like purring. It's so sexy, how has she managed to take this to an entirely new level?!? She's just doing this to **bring me close to heart attack**, isn't she?

I can't just make a mess of all of this fun, but I swear I am about to hit the edge, I can't handle it.

_Hermione's POV_

I just don't even know what to do, but I have to wing it. If I really want results, I'm going to have to take things out  of my own hands, and somewhere else….

"Ron…" I sputtered out

"So hott, don't stop!" he said with that deep throaty voice I'd always imagined. That was almost as hott as what I had in mind next. I quickly removed my hands only to be followed by a "HUH?" and a quick grunt.

Soon enough, I had bent down, tracing my tongue down a path in his chest then to his navel, going daringly lower. I could feel his panting in the pit of his stomach, then finally traced his member with my tongue. I could feel his pulse, taking in the feeling and waiting for any words.

"Gods Hermione!" he said, once more in the throaty voice. As I got to the tip, barely dripping, I slipped my tongue around and swirled with an achingly slow pace. Ron's body jumped and jolted, and I couldn't help but take him in my mouth. It had been my goal for a while, and it was no where close to what I had pictured it. As hard as it was, within the second time I had taken him with my mouth, I managed to get him completely into my wet mouth. The moans and groans coming from him combined with the way his body was lifting from the bed made me ache for my own release.

Getting myself curious in things I had never experienced, I subconsciously pumped faster onto him and felt release in my mouth. Not expecting it, I stopped, and gently sucked allowing it al to come into me.

As if on cue, I heard footsteps coming up to my dorm. I ripped my mouth from him and began to put his clothes back on for him, seeing he was incapable of doing about anything for the moment. Once I had gotten him buttoned up he seemed to be coming to, and he sat up on the bed, hearing the footsteps as well. As soon as Ron sat up I found myself straddling him, as he pulled his mouth to mine. I forgot about what I had just done and eagerly battled tongues with him, feeling the heat and passion that I had been putting into him, or at least I hoped.

He pulled away once more, found his broom at looked at me lovingly. I knew I just couldn't find it in myself to **say goodbye** after all we had just been through together but it was necessary in these conditions. He came back to, kissed my forehead, then **just flew away**. As soon as his figure was above the roof, Lavender walked in the room talking to Pavrati and laughing up a storm about god knows what.

I laid back on my bed to think, spread eagle once more.

"Hey Hermy, you got something right there." Lavender said, signaling the edge of my mouth. I quickly threw my hand up to my lips and blushed, flipping over to my side to think about it all, and hide from the Giggling Girls. Now that I was alone I began writing a letter of my own to him, in my head as to not draw attention.

Ronald,

**When you comeback**, I don't know what I will do until you do, or what I will do when you return. Ron, I love you, but we have some things to discuss. **I have some things to say**, don't be nervous, I know you. It's all good, no great, but we really do need to sort things out. Can't wait to see you again, tomorrow night?

With All Of My Love,

Hermione

And with all of this said and done, I closed my eyes, remembering today's festivities, and slowly fell to dreamland.

_Ron's POV_

I sat outside her window, waiting for Lavender to collect her books and leave. By the time the voices had disappeared, Hermione had drifted to sleep and I couldn't bear to wake her. I came in through the window, walked towards her bed, and kissed her head, and gave her the tiniest hug.

"'Mione, I love you, I really do" I whispered, then went back to the window sill, thinking of the crazed afternoon I had.

"Love, you're gorgeous" I said before I sped off into the distance on my broom.

_Outside POV_

They went their separate ways, one in bed and one in air, both knowing they were loved. Only Hermione was especially reassured, seeing as Ron hadn't noticed she was only faking sleep, hoping he would come back and do just what he did.

This really is love.

I know this is probably awful, I have never written anything like this but I tried my best. All criticism is great!


End file.
